


Storm |

by Gigglehead



Series: Storm [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Child Prodigy, Friendship, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Prodigy, Slow Updates, Uchiha, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglehead/pseuds/Gigglehead
Summary: Kagata Arashi was an interesting kind of storm.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Original Character(s), Uchiha Shisui & Original Character(s)
Series: Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174085
Kudos: 2





	Storm |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi's journey started with spark.

Kagata Arashi was agitated **.**

Her fingers were emitting small blue lightning sparks, and the matron was looking nervously at at her -a thing that only increased Arashi's anxiety.

"Not at all, let's go get this fixed, eh?" she said trying to look calm, _trying._

Arashi may not express emotions the same way everyone else does, but that does not stop her from understanding them. Actually, _Kagata understands more than anyone will ever know_.

"..Hai." Arashi mumbled.

::

"Hmm, it seems she lost control of her emotions, and it messed up her chakra a little. And this means, she has storm release! That is very rare, even where it is most common. And the fact that-!"

The doctors 'exciting' speculations were cut off by the tense voice of the matron, Etsuya Yura, who was the one who had to come with Arashi, since the kid was underage and could not go alone.

"You mean Arashi-kun is from some type of shinobi clan-?" The confusion in Etsuya's voice was evident.

The doctor blinked, thinking. "Well, the Storm Kekkei Genkai originated from the Shinno clan in Arashigakure-."

::

A door closed behind Arashi, was she just kicked out?

 _Maybe she could find a corner to_ _be_ _alone..._

"Hey kid!"

 _Or maybe_ _not_.

In front of her was a boy, and judging by his looks he must have been around 14 or 15.

At that moment, Arashi wanted to run away. It wasn't that the boy was intimidating, she just felt like being alone to gather her thoughts.

"Hi..." she timidly responded.

The boy smiled warmly, "What brought you to the hospital?"

Arashi looked around nervously, fiddling with her bandaged hands. "Something to do with Chakra and Kekkei Genkai, don't know more than that."

The boy didn't show any reaction, something Arashi took as odd behavior. 

"I see, I see!" The boy said with a grin. "I'm Uchiha Shisui, by the way. What's your name?"

"Ara-"

"Arashi-kun! We're going back now!"

Said girl looked back and turned to the boy - _Uchiha-san_ she reminded herself mentally- with a apologetic expression.

"Sorry, I need to go.."

The Uchiha smiled, "Don't worry about it! See you some other time!" he said, walking away.

As he turned around he made a face that was far from pleased. He _knew_ she wasn't normal. At least not a normal civilian child.


End file.
